


tres noches tres infiernos (amityville un AU de the owl house)

by spinorexx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinorexx/pseuds/spinorexx
Summary: cuando luz queda atrapada en la casa de los difuntos blight que iba a robar junto a Eda, pasaran 2 días y 3 noches infernales junto a una fantasmal compañera.Aclaración: personajes humanos.amityville AU creado por myown_noanimations.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. un disparo alarmante

14 de noviembre de 1974 3:21 AM

–ed, em ¿Dónde están?– llamaba amablemente una chica de pelo tintado de verde con un rifle en mano –cálmate Emira por favor– suplicaba susurrante un joven adulto de cabello verde a su al parecer gemela de mismo color de pelo, que estaba lagrimeando y temblando a punto de perder el control.

–vamos, dejen de esconderse ¿no pueden hacerlo por su hermanita?– pidió amablemente la de pelo tintado mientras caminaba cerca del escondite de los 2 gemelos –Emira quédate aquí, tratare de hablar con ella– pidió susurrando el peliverde a su hermana tratando de que se calme –dios santo, edric por favor no– suplicaba su hermana en voz baja –tranquila, tranquila todo estará bien confía en mi– pidió el peliverde. su hermana asintió y edric procedió a salir del armario de donde se escondían.

edric se acerca sigilosamente a la de pelo tintado pero esta se percata de su presencia –oh ahí estas– dijo la del arma al ver a su hermano –amity por favor baja el arma– pidió edric tratando de mantener la calma mientras se acercaba a amity lentamente –mm ¿y por que tendría que hacerlo?– pregunto la del arma frunciendo el ceño.

–esta bien amity, sabemos que la pasas mal pero por favor, baja el arma y lo hablaremos tranquilamente– amity solamente rodo los ojos para seguidamente darle un culatazo a su hermano, este ultimo cayendo al suelo boca abajo –solo cállate ¿quieres?– amity coloco su pie en la espalda en la espalda de su hermano evitando que pueda levantarse, amity apunta a su cabeza y dispara, empapándose de sangre la pijama rosa que traía puesta.

Emira escucho el disparo y su corazón empezó a latir a mil y sus lagrimas solo empeoraron. salió rápidamente del armario y corriendo se dirigió a una habitación de la casa –no creas que me olvide de ti– amity recarga el rifle y caminando se dirige a donde se fue su hermana.

la de pelo verde llega a un cuarto y cierra la puerta con demasiada fuerza –mierda– exclamo cuando la puerta hizo el ruido. rápidamente dirige su vista a un teléfono de disco que había sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de una cama de color rosa.

se dirige velozmente hacia el teléfono y temblando sin control empieza a tratar de marcar un numero –por favor, por favor ¡contesten!– Emira nota que el cable del teléfono estaba cortado –no, no, no, no, no, no ¡por dios no!– Emira se queda paralizada al escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente –di adiós, hermanita– amity apunta y dispara a la cabeza de su hermana.

– _bien, con ese es el ultimo_ –

amity se acerca al cuerpo inerte de su hermana y la acuesta boca abajo en la cama rosa, coloca sus brazos sobre su cabeza de forma cruzada y la tapa con las sabanas, amity deja la habitación y se dispone a llevar el cuerpo de su hermano a su respectiva habitación y procede a hacer lo mismo.

– _bueno, con eso es suficiente–_

–¿que? ¿eh? ¿edric?, ¿¡edric!?– amity ve como la cabeza de su hermano le salía sangre ensuciando las sabanas en las que estaba tapado –¡edric! ¡no! ¡no!– amity nota la sangre que tenia sobre su pijama rosa y pantalón grisáceo, estaba aun mas ensangrentada debido al cargar con los 2 cadáveres.

amity entre lagrimas ve el rifle en el suelo –¡no! ¡¡no pude!! ¡¡yo no puede!! ¡¡no!! ¡no! ¡no!– repetía amity mientras se jalaba los pelos. amity mira a su inerte hermano y observa detenidamente el rifle por un momento, lo toma, se apunta a si misma.

–¡aaah! ¿Qué fue eso?– el vecino de al lado Gus Porter, se despertó exaltado al escuchar un disparo proveniente de la casa de al lado –¿disparos? dios santo será mejor llamar a la policía

5 de febrero de 1975 17:23 PM

–entonces Eda ¿por que estamos en amityville?– pregunto una chica morena con gorro y campera a rayas a la conductora de vehículo en donde estaba –no insistas luz, es una sorpresa– exigió la mujer de cabello gris y gabardina marrón.

–bueno, tengo entendido que en amityville, sucedió cierto evento relacionado a cierta casa, no será que robaremos esa casa ¿oh no?– pregunto sarcásticamente la chica con gorro –tal vez...– respondió tratando que no descubra su sorpresa.

–¡lo sabia!– dijo dando un pequeño salto de emoción en el asiento del vehículo –jaja no se te puede dar una sorpresa– dijo la mujer de pelo gris luego de dar una pequeña risa –espera, según tengo entendido esa casa esta abandonada ¿Qué robaremos entonces?– pregunto luz –ja, ¿Qué no sabes? en esa casa Vivian los blight, una familia con mucho dinero y según lo que investigue, su herencia nunca fue reclamada, entonces en la casa todavía debe estar el dinero de su herencia detrás de una pared o algo 

–además, se sobre tu afición por todas esas cosas paranormales y fantasmagóricas que tanto te gustan– respondió Eda alegremente –¡hay! gracias Eda, siempre e querido visitar una casa con un pasado oscuro– dijo muy alegre y emocionada la chica de ropa a rayas –jaja, lo se– luz visualiza una pistola que estaba en el freno de mano.

–ok supongo que como vamos a robar una casa abandonada, no creo que sea necesario llevar esa pistola– dijo luz denotando un poco de incomodidad –¿que? ¿esto?– Eda toma la pistola –ya te dije luz, es solo por si acaso– Eda guarda la pistola en uno de sus bolsillo.

–aaah...ok– dijo luz luego de suspirar

al cabo de un tiempo llegan a su destino. Eda estaciona su Renault 12 delante de la casa y la visualiza, era una casa bastante grande de tres pisos, de color mayoritariamente blanco, con dos terrazas del lado izquierdo y derecho y muchas ventanas diez ventanas en total que había en la entrada del frente sin contar las otras tres que había en el techo.

–mmm ¿ya vamos a robarlo? pensé que lo robaríamos de noche como solemos hacerlo siempre– dijo luz dudosa del asunto luego de bajar del vehículo –no vamos a robarlo todavía, como esta abandonada podremos revisar algunos puntos de entrada... agh cerrada– Eda trato de levantar una de las ventanas pero estaba cerrada.

luz camina alrededor de la casa, al caminar un rato nota un extraño movimiento en las cortinas que estaban dentro de la casa –¿eh?– expreso bastante confundida –¿Qué ves pequeña cebra?– pregunto Eda burlonamente al acercarse a luz –las cortinas se estaban moviendo– respondió luz apuntando hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso –pff habrá sido el viento o algo así– dijo Eda mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos al patio de atrás.

camina un poco por el patio de atrás para visualizar la casa y nota la puerta trasera –mm no puede ser tan fácil– dijo Eda para si misma. Eda se acerca a la puerta y gira la perilla abriendo así la puerta –oh pues si fue fácil– dijo con cierto asombro.

Eda abre un poco mas la puerta y visualiza como es la entrada trasera, la casa estaba a oscuras y totalmente vacía sin muebles que pudiesen acumular el polvo que había en el suelo, Eda ve el botón de luz que estaba al lado de la puerta y lo presiona pero no paso nada –habrán cortado la energía– dijo suponiendo la razón de la ausencia de luz.

Eda sale de la casa y cierra la puerta y empieza a observar hacia todos lados, visualizando a un hombre de piel negra observándolas desde la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de al lado.

Eda solamente hace un simple gesto de saludo hacia el hombre, este ultimo solamente rueda los ojos y se adentra hacia su casa.

–mm espero que no sospeche– dijo en voz baja –bueno luz vámonos– aviso viendo hacia luz que estaba sentada en el pasto –¿encontraste una entrada?– pregunto luz mientras se levantaba del suelo –si esa puerta esta convenientemente abierta, lo haríamos ahora mismo pero hay muchos testigos a esta hora– dijo eso ultimo mirando hacia la casa de al lado.

–volvamos al auto, volveremos mas a la noche– pidió Eda. las dos se dirigen al coche y se van del lugar.

sin percatarse de que una figura los veía irse desde una ventana.


	2. manos frias

6 de febrero de 1975 3:04 AM

la oscuridad de la noche inundo amityville. las luces de los postes de luz eran junto a la luna, el poco sustento de luz que había en el vecindario, eso y un vehículo que andaba por la calle "ocean avenue" el vehículo se estaciona delante de la casa que tenia el numero 112.

–¡ay que emoción!– dijo luz luego de bajar del auto –es una simple casa luz, ya las hemos robado antes, ¿tienes las linternas?– pregunto Eda mientras se ponía unos guantes de lana sin dedos –si– luz saca una mochila del coche y saca 2 linternas color plateado y le pasa una de estas a Eda –bien ya podemos comenzar– dijo Eda al probar la linterna.

las dos proceden a dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casa, las linternas servían a su propósito pero por la oscuridad del sitio apenas si podían iluminar el suelo.

la oscuridad del patio no dejaba ver el suave verde del pasto en donde luz se había acostado previamente pero a luz eso no le importo y se dirigió junto a Eda hacia la puerta trasera, Eda gira la perilla y abre la puerta lentamente.

la oscuridad que había anteriormente en la casa durante el día no era comparable con la de la noche. ambas se adentraron en la casa utilizando las linternas, las linternas iluminaban las pequeñas motas de polvo –mm, Eda ¿por que el lugar no tiene muebles?– pregunto la chica del gorro al notar la ausencia de estos.

–este sitio no esta del todo abandonado, al momento en que murieron sus dueños la casa fue dada por inmueble y la pusieron a la venta, podemos comprarla si queremos– respondió Eda mientras revisaba el lugar con la linterna –¿podemos comprarlo?– pregunto alegremente la de campera a rayas –no, los vecinos dan miedo

3:13 AM

Eda caminaba cerca de las escaleras y escucha un pequeño rechinido de debajo de sus pies, Eda ilumina el suelo y vio que el causante del sonido era un patito de hule –¿que?– susurro mirando extrañada al amarillo patito –¿Qué pasa Eda?– pregunto luz al ver a Eda agachada –aaah no nada luz ¿Por qué no va y revisas el segundo piso? quieres– pidió amablemente Eda –ok– luz obedece y sube las escaleras.

Eda la ve irse y toma el patito para revisarlo adecuadamente –mm, se parece al que tenia King– menciono en voz baja, Eda al mencionar empezó a escuchar unos ladridos de fondo –¿eh?– expreso Eda extrañada por los familiares ladridos –¡luz deja de hacer eso!– exigió con un tono de molestia mientras miraba hacia el techo –¿hacer que?– respondió de fondo la morena –ya sabes los... ladridos– Eda escucha otro ladrido proveniente de un pasillo y lo alumbra revelando una cola –¿King?

la cola simplemente se adentra en el pasillo –¡espera!– Eda persigue al perro entre los oscuros pasillos iluminados gracias a la linterna hasta un cuarto. Eda entra al vacío cuarto y ilumina a lo que parecía ser un perro negro de aspecto normal sentado y moviendo la cola -¡King!- dijo Eda con mucha alegría y pena en su voz.

Eda con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos se acerca al canino –¡King! ¡perdóname! no se que te paso ¡pero en serio lo lamento!– se disculpaba Eda entre pequeñas lagrimas y abrazaba al perro, el perro empezó a ladrar –¿eh?– expreso Eda ante el actuar del perro, El perro solamente seguía ladrando en dirección a Eda –hey King ¿Qué pasa? tranquilo, aquí estoy

Eda nota que el perro estaba teniendo espasmo –King ¡tranquilo! ¡por favor!– suplico Eda entre pequeñas lagrimas.

pero en vez de que se calme, empezó a crecer y en su cabeza le empezaron a sobresalir 2 cuernos y la piel de su cabeza empezó a caer dejando su cráneo a la vista, y con ojos rojos empezó a decir con voz demoniaca -¡¿Dónde estabas Eda?! ¡¿donde estabas?!- repetía la creatura mirando hacia Eda.

el corazón de Eda empezó a latir a un ritmo que nunca antes había sentido y sus respiración empezó a agitarse y corriendo se va de la habitación –¡luz!– llamaba Eda repetidas veces mientras subía las escaleras en busca de su acompañante, alumbra el pasillo que había al final de las escaleras y la encuentra ahí parada rebuscando algo.

–¡luz hay que irnos ya mismo!– dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven –¡espera! ¡¿que pasa?!– pregunto luz muy confundida por la situación mientras que Eda prácticamente la arrastraba –¡no hay tiempo para explicar! ¡¡vámonos!!– exigió Eda soltando a luz luego de bajar de las escaleras y dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta trasera.

Eda corre hacia la puerta y sale al patio y se queda ahí quieta mientras ve a luz correr de igual manera hacia la puerta, pero cuando luz se estaba acercando la puerta se cerro fuertemente por si misma –¡luz!– grito con el corazón en la boca al ver la puerta cerrarse.

–¡Eda!– grito la de gorro mientras trataba de abrir la puerta mientras su corazón latía a mil debido a la confusión del momento. Eda trataba de hacer lo mismo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, luz estaba ahí atrapada con lo que sea que habrá sido esa cosa, Eda toma una piedra que había en el suelo y la lanza hacia la ventana que había al lado de la puerta trasera, el vidrio se parte pero como si retrocediese el tiempo se tratase, el vidrio volvió a su estado original –¡pero que mierda!

–¡Eda! ¡¿que pasa?!– preguntaba luz totalmente confundida con la situación –¡todo estará bien niña! ¡quédate ahí nomas!– pidió con voz alta la mujer de cabello gris tratando de que su joven acompañante se calme, pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba bien en esa situación?, Eda toma su pistola y apunta ala perilla pero voltea su vista ala casa de al lado donde antes alguien las observaba –mierda– dijo para si misma volviendo a guardar el arma en uno de sus bolsillos.

–¡Eda que esta pasando! ¡¡dime por favor!!– suplicaba luz desde el otro lado de la puerta –luz vete a esconderte ¡¡ahora!!– exigió Eda desde el lado contrario de la puerta en donde estaba luz. luz sin tapujos, corre con linterna y corazón en mano hacia las escaleras y entre la oscuridad se tropieza por el pasillo que había al final de las escaleras dejando caer la linterna aun prendida delante suyo, cuando iba a tomarla escucho un leve gruñido lo que hizo que su corazón, mente y estomago se agitaran mas e ignorando la linterna se metió rápidamente a una habitación que estaba delante suyo.

en la habitación no había nada o al menos no se podía ver nada debido a la densa oscuridad de la que los ojos de luz todavía no se acostumbraban. luz con la respiración agitada se apoya sobre la puerta con la esperanza de lo que estuviese ahí afuera no la encontrase, pero uno leves pasos que se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta solo empeoraron el estado de luz.

se podía ver la luz de la linterna asomándose por la parte de abajo de la puerta, esa luz vino acompañada por una silueta que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta, luz solamente cerro su boca con sus manos con la esperanza de que eso no la haga hacer algún ruido, se escucho un leve gruñido y con eso unos pasos alejándose de la habitación donde se ocultaba luz.

luz al escuchar esos pasos alejándose, se asomo levemente por la puerta y solo noto la linterna iluminando el pasillo, luz toma la linterna y con duda de si correr o ir despacio baja las escaleras e ignorando la puerta trasera se dirigió velozmente a la puerta principal, el único vestigio de luz que había en esa casa aparte de la de la linterna que luz cargaba, era la de la luz de la luna posándose sobre los pequeños ventanales de la puerta principal.

luz se acerca rápidamente a la puerta y con su corazón a mil por hora intenta girar la perilla –¡vamos! ¡vamos! ¡por favor!– era inútil, estaba igual o mas cerrada que la puerta trasera y seguramente no podría tratar de romperla dado la ausencia de muebles.

entre sus inútiles intentos de girar la perilla, luz sintió como unas frías y transparente manos de un color verde azulado se apoyaban sobre su hombro y solo escucho unas palabras –supongo que esta, tampoco se va a abrir


	3. pesadillas

–¡aaaah!– luz se fue corriendo de la puerta principal al escuchar una voz en su oreja, luz corre a lo que se le llamaría living de no ser por la ausencia de los muebles y se encontró con lo que menos se quería encontrar. el perro demoniaco de ojos rojos –¡¿Dónde esta Eda?!– repetía con su demoniaca voz la creatura que superaba en tamaño a luz mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

luz cae al suelo –¡aaaah! ¡de que hablas! ¡¿que quieres con Eda?!– preguntaba luz desde el suelo mientras la creatura simplemente se acercaba –vete de aquí– detrás de luz se apareció una figura color verde azulado transparente de una chica con camisa rosa y pantalones negros –¡vete! ¡vete de aquí!– exigía la singular chica de cabello largo delante de la creatura –¡¿Dónde esta Eda?!– seguía repitiendo la creatura –con ella no va a funcionar inútil– la creatura abrió la boca y empezó a desvanecerse entre la oscuridad.

–pff, presumido– dijo la singular chica de cabello verde y castaño –s... ¿se fue?– pregunto luz tartamudeando un poco –si, si ya se fue– respondió sin mucho entusiasmo –por cierto, que linda manera la tuya de presentarte, me llamo amity– se presento la figura transparente –l... luz, luz noceda– se presento tartamudeando un poco y levantando su mano, amity frunció el seño ante la acción de luz –¿Qué pasa?– pregunto luz confundida por la reacción de amity.

–pensé que seria obvio– dicho eso pone su mano en la mano extendida de luz y la atraviesa –aagh que frio– dijo luz al sentir su mano ser atravesada por la de amity –un momento– dijo luz apagando su tono –¡oh por dios! ¡eres un fantasma!– y cambiándolo por uno de emoción y felicidad –¡tengo tantas preguntas!, ¿Cómo se hace fantasma? ¿hay cielo? ¿hay infierno? ¿los fantasmas son todos del mismo color? ¿atraviesas todo? ¿tienes que consumir algún alimento para ser fantasma? ¿ectoplasma? ¿Aero gel?

–¡luz! ¡¿estas bien?!– el llamado de Eda interrumpió las preguntas de luz –deberías avisarle a tu madre que estas bien– propuso amity con indiferencia –aah cierto– luz acompañada de su fantasmal compañera se dirigieron a la puerta trasera –aquí estoy Eda, estoy bien

–oh gracias a dios, menos mal– respondió Eda aliviada de que luz estuviera bien –escucha esto, me salvo la vida una fantasma de nombre amity Eda ¿puedes creerlo?– pregunto luz emocionada –yo ya no se ni que creer niña– susurro Eda –pero lo importante es que estas bien– Eda trata de abrir la puerta pero la puerta seguía cerrada –aagh mierda

–mira luz, la casa sigue cerrada todavía así que tendrás que dormir hay dentro– recomendó Eda –¿estas segura Eda?– pregunto luz dudosa de dormir en el oscuro sitio –no te preocupes, también dormiré aquí afuera para no dejarte 

–gracias Eda– agradeció aliviándose un poco –lo que sea por ti niña– susurro la mujer de gabardina. Eda y luz se sentaron apoyándose en la puerta y se prepararon para dormir –yo no te recomendaría hacer eso– dijo amity en vos baja mientras veía a luz cerrar los ojos –¿que?– dijo luz al no haber escuchado muy bien lo que dijo la fantasma –nada

_ 3 de agosto de 1971 2:33 AM _

Eda llegaba junto a su perro King a una casa –bien King ya llegamos– aviso Eda al canino que movía su cola y sacaba la lengua –te dejare aquí un momento ¿puedes esperar?– el perro le responde con lamidas en su cara –jaja tomare eso como un si– Eda ata al animal y salta la cerca de la casa.

revisaba en silencio la casa con ayuda de una linterna y se percata de una ventana abierta y entra a la casa, entro en un pasillo oscuro con apenas muebles que decorasen. camino en silencio alumbrando el pasillo gracias a su linterna y vio un cuarto con la puerta medio abierta.

entra en silencio con cuidado de que no alumbrase a alguna persona dormida –bueno esto no se ve todos los días– dijo en silencio al notar varias mesas con peceras cuadradas decorando el oscuro cuarto. Eda se propone a revisar estas peceras –¿Latrodectus mactans? viuda negra– leyó en vos baja una pecera que contenía a la araña.

–¿Loxosceles reclusa? araña reclusa, ja puede que también me convierta en reclusa– bromeo al leer el nombre que se ubicaba en la esquina superior dela pecera –¿Phoneutria nigriventer? ok... tu nombre si es difícil de leer, pero es mejor que tu nombre fácil

–araña bananera jaja– se rio en voz baja pero se percata de algo –¿mm? de todas las que hay tu no estas, realmente te quería ver pequeña– dijo en voz baja al notar la ausencia del arácnido –mejor dejare este cuarto antes de que me agarre aracnofobia– Eda en silencio procede a dejar el cuarto y revisa el resto de la casa en busca de algo valioso.

_ 3 de agosto de 1971 3:05 AM _

Eda salía de la casa por su misma entrada con el dinero que había en una caja fuerte que estuvo tratando de abrir por media hora, con el dinero en la bolsa Eda salta la cerca y se aproxima con su compañero canino –aquí estas pequeño dormilón– dijo al acercarse a King que estaba acostado en el suelo –¿King?– dijo al notar que el animal no reaccionaba a su presencia –King ¿Qué pasa? vamos levántate– pedía con cierta confusión.

–vamos King no me asustes, enserio levántate– los movimientos que hacia Eda hacia el animal no estaban funcionando –¡por favor King reacciona enserio!– suplicaba Eda con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos –¡no! ¡King por favor!– suplicaba Eda con el animal en brazos. el cuerpo de King empezaba a tener pequeños espasmo obligando a Eda a dejarlo en el suelo –¿king?

la piel de la cabeza de King empezaba a salirse y grandes cuernos de hueso empezaban a salir por donde estarían las orejas, el animal se levanto y creció el doble de altura que Eda y mirando hacia la mencionada, con ojos rojizos y voz demoniaca repitió –¡¿donde estabas Eda?! ¡¿donde estabas?!

_ 4 de enero de 1975 2:36 AM _

vi dos figuras aparecerse entre la oscuridad, como siempre solía hacer les advertí que no se acercaran, que no iba a permitir que algo le hicieran a mis amos –¿Qué hacemos ahora Eda?– pregunto la figura mas pequeña a la otra –no te preocupes luz, yo me encargo– la figura mas grande saco un pedazo carne roja, y e de admitir que se veía muy apetitoso.

estaba acostumbrado a comer lo mismo todos los días, claro yo no me quejaba, comida es comida y de todas formas prefería pasar mas tiempo con mis amos que comiendo, pero el aspecto de esa carne roja me hipnotizo y acepte el soborno que me dejo la figura mas grande.

yo no iba a dejarlos pasar obviamente, pero con lo que no contaba era que esa carne me daría sueño, demasiado sueño –eso debería hacerlo dormir por un largo rato– dijo la figura mas grande a su acompañante, pero no sentí que me estaba durmiendo, sentí algo peor.

las dos figuras saltaron la entrada y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba muy confundido, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y bajaba al mismo tiempo, tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejar que algo le hicieran a mis amos. pero no podía hacer nada, sentí como mis ojos pesaban mas y como que algo me estaba tratando de llevar hacia abajo.

no entendía que pasaba, yo nunca le hice nada a nadie, yo solo cumplía mi deber pero esas dos figuras nunca les importo, ya no aguantaba mas, mis ojos hacían todo lo posible para cerrarse y yo ya quería cerrarlos ¿oh no? ya ni lo sabia, quería que ese sufrimiento acabara pero quería volver a ver a mis amos una vez mas, pero yo no pude decidir mi destino.

cerré los ojos y sentí como algo me estaba arrastrando, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? ya no me importaba, seguramente decidirá mi destino pero solamente me lamento una cosa, perdónenme amos, no pude protegerlos.

–Eda... ¡no respira!


	4. recuerdos

6 de febrero de 1975 17:23 PM

la oscuridad de la noche en amityville se desvaneció con la llegada del sol de media tarde. la luz del sol se reflejaba por las múltiples ventanas de la casa permitiendo que los cuartos con ventanas sean visibles, la puerta en donde dormían Eda y luz tenia unas pequeñas ventanas permitiendo que el sol iluminase el sitio en donde estaba luz.

–¡aaaah!– se despertaron al unísono, luego de lo que estuviesen soñando –¿estas bien luz?– pregunto Eda mientras se tapaba la cara de los rayos del sol –si... si Eda estoy bien– respondió un tanto agitada debido a lo que soñó –aaah.. menos mal– Eda se levanta del suelo estirándose la espalda –aagh dormir en el suelo no me hará bien

al levantarse se toco la panza denotando una leve molestia –luz ¿tienes hambre?– pregunto –si, la verdad si– respondió luego de tocarse de igual manera la panza –iré por algo de comer entonces, no me iré por mucho ¿esta bien?– pregunto –esta bien, no hay problema

Eda se va de la casa no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo antes de ir por comida y dejar el arma en el coche para no causar ningún problema.

–entonces– se apareció amity flotando delante de luz –¡aaah!.. a si, si tu– se alivio al darse cuenta de quien era –¿y que soñaste? te advertí que no te durmieses pero no me hiciste caso– dijo la fantasma –aagh ¿fuiste tu el que me hizo tener esa horrible pesadilla?– pregunto tocándose la cabeza denotando un ligero dolor –no, no fui yo, fue el otro

–el otro ¿Quién es el otro?– pregunto –su nombre es belos, vivo con el desde que soy fantasma y básicamente desde que tengo memoria– respondió –me gusta molestarlo cada vez que puedo, razón por la que te ayude– añadió –oh.. bueno, gracias supongo– respondió luz rascándose la espalda denotando duda.

–entonces.. ¿tu eres?...

–¿la que mato a todos en esta casa? si– respondió antes de que le dejase terminar a luz –oh bueno, pensé que no estarías tan orgullosa de eso– respondió luz un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta de amity –mira, aunque no me acuerde mucho de mi tiempo en vida, por no decir nada, estoy segura de que se lo merecían– dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

–bueno, es que según lo que se sobre fantasmas, que no es por presumir pero se mucho, los fantasmas están en esas formas debido a que no pueden encontrar el perdón– dijo luz con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara –escucha luz ya te dije, no me puedo arrepentir de algo que no me acuerdo, además estoy segura de que se lo merecían aparte, ser fantasma no esta tan mal como tu crees

–si sobre eso de ser un fantasma, ¿te puedo hacer un par de cientos de preguntas? jeje– rio nerviosamente –¿esas preguntas que me quisiste hacer anoche?– pregunto la fantasma –sip– respondió luz alegremente –si sobre eso ¿Qué es el Aero gel?

6 de febrero de 1975 19:30 PM 

Eda caminaba por la calle con bolsas con algo de comida luego de estar un buen tiempo buscando una tienda y comerse la fila de esta, pero.

caminaba cabizbaja, como pensativa, como si estuviese recordando algo.

10 de octubre de 1972 14:33 PM

–hay voy– respondió una mujer de pelo tintado de negro ante los llamados de su puerta, los llamados de la puerta ahora aumentaron pero al ritmo de una canción –¡hay voy!– repitió ahora un tanto mas molesta por la insistencia –¡que!.. ah tu– al abrir la puerta se encontró a Eda con una sonrisa en la cara –¡hermana que placer verte!

–ni me lo digas ¿Qué quieres?– pregunto molesta ante la presencia de Eda –¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi hermana mayor debes en cuando?– pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara –no, no puedes, no sin avisar

–hay vamos lilith no vas a dejarme aquí afuera ¿o si?– dijo –aaaah pasa, pero no robes nada– exigió lilith luego de suspirar –gracias– Eda entra a la casa de su hermana con su permiso –muy linda casa lilith, mejor que la mía– dijo sentándose en un sillón –se perfectamente como vives Edalyn– añadió lilith –si lo se

–¿café?– pregunto lilith con mostrando una pava ya caliente –si ¿Por qué no?– lilith prepara las tazas de café y se sienta en un sillón que estaba al frente de el de Eda y le entrega la taza a Eda –aaah como extrañaba esto, tomar café junto a mi hermana– dijo Eda dando un sorbo a su bebida, lilith le da un sorbo a su bebida y lo deja en la mesa.

–¿a que viniste Edalyn?– pregunto –ya te dije lilith tenia ganas de visitarte– respondió con una sonrisa –no Edalyn ¿a que viniste realmente?– la sonrisa de Eda desapareció cuando escucho la pregunta –te.. quería pedir un favor– respondió en voz baja –¿Qué clase de favor?

Eda se quedo callada por un momento hasta que respondió –jurídico– lilith tomo su café y se levanto del sillón –retírate Eda– pidió con los últimos vestigios de amabilidad que le quedaban –lilith espera es solo una cosa yo...

–¡no Edalyn!, tu sabias en lo que te metías cuando elegiste esa vida, nunca te apoye pero tampoco te iba detener, porque tenia la esperanza de que te dieses cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo estaba mal. pero veo que simplemente a ti te da igual y piensas que con venir por mi ayuda todo se resolvería– dijo mirando hacia Eda –lilith yo..

–¡pero no Edalyn! si a ti te da igual meterme en tus mierdas a mi me da igual ayudarte, ¡así que vete!– exigió –por favor lilith solo escucha– pedía Eda –¡vete o llamare a la policía!– dijo tomando su teléfono de disco –lo entiendo... adiós lilith

3 de octubre de 1967 15:46 PM

Eda caminaba por la calle despreocupadamente hasta que algo en un callejón le llamo la atención –¿mm?– expreso al escuchar sonidos de botes de basura cayéndose, se acerco curiosa por el sonido y encontró el origen del ruido.

un cachorro de perro negro de no mas de 4 meses de edad –aaww ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?– dijo al acercarse al animal, este solamente se acerco a Eda tímidamente y Eda lo toma en sus brazos –quien te pudo dejar aquí– Eda mira para todos lados con la esperanza de ver a su dueño, pero nada.

–no te puedo dejar aquí– dijo –¿pero como te llamare?– se pregunto aun con el animal en brazos –creo que ya tengo un nombre para ti, ¿Qué tal? King

5 de septiembre de 1973 20:37 PM 

me encontraba durmiendo en mi viejo coche sin haber hecho mucho ese día mas que visitar a Camila y ver a luz, el ambiente se estaba tornando un tanto... hostil entre esas dos, así que preferí irme de esa casa para que las dos pudiesen hablar, lo que no me esperaba era que una de esas dos me viniese a ver.

–Eda– escuche un llamado proveniente de la ventana de mi coche, era luz quien estaba golpeando levemente las ventanas de mi coche para llamar mi atención –¿luz?– dije apenas si reconociendo la voz.

me desperté como pude y la pude observar del otro lado de la ventana, tenia los ojos levemente rojos, parecía que había llorado ¿Qué habían pasado cuando las deje solas? claramente no pensé lo peor, se que Camila actualmente esta bien pero, para que luz hubiera llorado ¿Qué paso?.

le abrí la puerta del coche bastante confundida por su presencia y salto hacia mi dándome un fuerte abrazo entre lagrimas –luz ¿Qué paso?– pregunte bastante confundida y ella entre leves sollozos me respondió –¿puedo quedarme contigo?– yo me quede bastante confundida por esa respuestas –¿que?– dije pero ella prosiguió –tengo 18 años tengo la edad para irme de casa ¿puedo quedarme contigo por favor?

yo al escuchar esa pregunta me dije ¿estaría bien? ¿podría cuidarla? yo realmente me sentía muy sola desde que King murió y desde que lilith no quería saber nada de mi, pero dude, dudo, sigo dudando desde que le respondí esas palabras –si luz, puedes quedarte conmigo.


	5. miedos

6 de febrero de 1975 19:40 PM

–entonces ¿no te acuerdas donde esta tu habitación?– pregunto luz al fantasma mientras caminaba por la casa –mm déjame pensar.. nop– respondió amity sin haberlo pensado mucho –mmm aunque podría decirse que todas las habitaciones son tuyas– dijo luz con una sonrisa –ya te dije que no vivo sola– dijo amity –bueno me gusta la casa pero...

–belos ¿recuerdas?– dijo amity –oh si jaja perdón suelo ser un poco olvidadiza– rio luz –ni me lo digas– luz se detiene delante de amity y la empieza a observar –eeh.. ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto confundida de lo que estaba haciendo luz –mm tu cara me recuerda a un gato

–a un ¿gato?– dijo confundida de lo que dijo luz –si un gato, estoy segura que un apodo como "mittens" te quedaría bien jaja– rio levemente –¿mittens?

– **mittens ¿estas bien?** –

– **no pasa nada mittens** –

–aaagh– amity se toca la cabeza dejando a luz confundida –hey amity ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto confundida –no, no es nada– dijo amity para adelantarse a luz atravesándola –aaagh deja de hacer eso– dijo luz por el frio que sintió –espera amity

–amity ¿estas bien?– pregunto debido al actuar de la fantasma –si luz no, no era nada– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –mira amity yo se que tal vez no te acuerdes pero, ¿estas segura de no estar arrepentida de lo que hiciste?– pregunto con tristeza en su voz

amity voltea a verla –luz ya te dije– dijo –pregunto porque, cuando la policía llego a esta casa dijeron que te habían encontrado muerta, que utilizaste la misma arma para hacerte lo mismo– dijo denotando pena.

–¿yo...

–¡luz!– se escucho a Eda llamar fuera de la casa –es Eda, deberías ir a verla– pidió amity amablemente, luz solo asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirige a la puerta trasera –¡Eda! ya era hora ¿por que tardaste tanto?– pregunto con un divertido tono molesto –jaja había mucha fila niña, solo come ok– Eda lanza la comida de luz por la ventana rompiéndola pero arreglándose al instante –nop, sigue sin funcionar

luz toma la comida que era pollo ya hecho envuelto en plástico –gracias Eda– agradeció amablemente –no hay de que luz

6 de febrero de 1975 19:57 PM

luz terminaba de comer su comida –termine Eda– aviso –ok luz, ¿disfrutaste la comida?– pregunto sarcásticamente –mmm.. no realmente– responde con una sonrisa en su cara –jaja yo igual.. aaaah supongo que es por ser un pollo de supermercado– dijo luego de dar un bostezo –luz ya es de noche y deberías dormir, voy tratar de encontrar la manera de abrir este sitio

–aaah ok Eda– respondió luego de dar un suspiro, se sentó apoyándose en la puerta y antes de que se preparase para dormir vio llegar a amity flotando –amity, amity– llamo susurrando –¿Qué quieres luz?– pregunto la fantasma –¿puedes dormir conmigo?– pregunto inocentemente –yo no duermo luz, soy un fantasma

–por favor amity, no quiero tener pesadillas de nuevo– suplico en voz baja –tendrás pesadillas igualmente luz– respondió –si pero al menos estaré acompañada, por favor– suplico. amity rodo los ojos con una media sonrisa y se sentó al lado de luz –gracias– agradeció alegremente –solo duerme luz

7 de febrero de 1975 3:14 AM

luz se movía y hablaba mientras dormía y amity nota esto –¿luz?– dijo mientras veía confundida a la morena –Eda... Eda por favor has algo– balbuceo luz mientras estaba dormida –luz ¿Qué pasa?– dijo amity al ver el estado de luz –no quiero estar aquí... no.. no me dejes sola por favor– seguía balbuceando –por favor Eda... Eda.. ¡Eda!

luz al gritar levemente eso se despierta –¡luz! ¿estas bien?– pregunto amity luego de verla despertar de golpe. entre jadeos luz le responde –amity.. algo esta mal.. siento una presencia aquí– dijo tocándose el pecho –belos..

–tengo que avisarle a Eda– dijo levantándose rápidamente –¡no luz! no servirá de nada tienes que esconderte ¡ahora mismo!– exigió amity –pero Eda– dijo – Eda estará bien, esta afuera de la casa tu tienes que esconderte

luz entre respiraciones rápidas asiente y rápidamente se va corriendo con su linterna –¡espera luz!– grito amity al ver a luz correr. luz subía rápidamente las escaleras alumbrando la oscuridad de la casa con ayuda de la escalera, pero al llegar al final nota como en la luz de la linterna había una sombra acechándola.

luz se quedo paralizada, su temblor aumento a la misma velocidad que sus latidos de su corazón y empezó a alumbrar a todos lados –¡¿quien eres?! ¡¿que quieres?!– una figura transparente de color marrón con cuernos apareció detrás de ella.

_–que te quedes quieta–_

la figura coloco sus brazos sobre la cabeza de luz haciendo que esta ultima suelte la linterna y caiga de rodillas al suelo, y con los ojos rojos le obligo a ver algo.

el corazón y y respiración de luz estaban sin control, lo que había presenciado era algo que jamás hubiera deseado ver. Eda estaba empapada de sangre, no su sangre, sangre de un inocente. luz presencio el como Eda supuestamente se defendió contra alguien que forcejeaba para que no le quiten su objeto perteneciente.

Eda simplemente actuó, tomo su pistola y le disparo en la cabeza sin importar si era necesario o no –Eda.. ¡que hiciste!– grito levemente ante el acto –aah.. aah nos defendimos luz.. solamente nos defendimos– respondió entre jadeos tratando de buscar excusas –no.. ¡esto fue asesinato! ¡no era necesario!– Eda solamente se mantuvo callada sin voltear a ver a luz. pero esta ultima dijo unas palabras que nunca tuvo que haber dicho.

–esto.. ¡esto tengo que avisarlo!– Eda voltea verla fríamente –si vas a hacer eso tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo– Eda se empieza a acercar amenazadoramente a luz con pistola en mano –¡¿espera que haces?!– gritaba. la toma del cuello de su camisa –¡¡por favor Eda no lo hagas!!– suplicaba entre lagrimas –será rápido, te lo prometo– Eda apunto a la cabeza de luz –¡¡¡no por dios Eda!!! ¡¡no!!– pero a pesar de las suplicas.

disparo.

–¡aaaaah!– se escucharon los gritos de luz haciendo despertar a Eda –¡luz!– Eda hacia todo lo posible para abrir la puerta, pero era inútil. saber que luz estaba ahí dentro sufriendo quien sabe que, la dañaba por dentro, ella era la que tenia que estar adentro, no luz, ella era la que la había metido en esto, no luz, se seguía culpando Eda por sus adentros hasta que escucho una voz.

_–eso no funcionara–_

–¡¿quien dijo eso?!– grito Eda deteniéndose y empezando a mirar a todos lados, tomo su linterna y empezó a alumbrar el patio –¡¿que eres?! ¡¿que le estas haciendo a luz?!

_–¿quieres ver?–_

la figura marrón se aparece detrás de Eda y la toma obligándola a ver lo que estaba viendo luz, pero desde su punto de vista.

que... que hice, ¿por que estoy cubierta de sangre?, dios mío ¿yo hice esto? pero ¿Qué paso? –Eda... ¡¿que hiciste?!– ¿luz? ¿eres tu? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿si quiera estoy hablando? –nos defendimos luz... solamente nos defendimos– yo no dije eso, yo no haría esto –no.. ¡esto fue asesinato!– ¿yo fui el que lo mate? ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! –esto.. ¡esto tengo que avisarlo!

–si vas a hacer eso tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo– espera ¡¿que estoy haciendo?! –¡espera! ¡que haces!– ¡¡dios mío no, que voy a hacer!! –¡¡por favor Eda no lo hagas!!– ¡por dios no! ¡suéltala por favor! –será rápido, te lo prometo– ¡¡no por favor no!! –¡¡no por dios Eda!! ¡¡no!!– no... dios mio no, ¿Qué hice?.

_–vaya la metes en cualquier mierda tuya y te sorprendes por esto–_

yo jamás le haría esto a luz... ¡jamás!.

_–bueno este no es exactamente tu miedo, ¿oh si?–_


	6. pasado

–¡¡aaaaaah!!– gritaba luz ante lo que le mostraba belos –¡¡luz!! ¡¡luz!!– gritaba amity delante de luz, tratando de que reaccione –¡¡no por favor!!– seguía diciendo luz con los ojos rojos –¡¿que hago?!– se decia amity con las manos en la cabeza pero para y se observa las manos –eso es

amity pone sus manos en la cabeza de luz haciendo que de apoco sus ojos se le quiten lo rojo –¡¡aaaah!!– luz sale de su trance cayendo hacia atrás –¡¡amity!! ¡dios mío! ¡¿que fue eso?!– preguntaba entre lagrimas –¡no hay tiempo! ¡sígueme!– luz toma su boina y sigue a amity.

luz uso el azul brillante de amity para poder seguirla hasta una habitación y encerrándose en esta –Eda.. Eda me disparo– luz empezó a llorar y amity se da cuenta de eso.

23 de julio de 1974 18:50 PM

amity se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto llorando desconsoladamente luego de que sus padres básicamente le dijeran que era una decepción hasta que escucho la puerta levemente –¡que quieren!– dijo entre sollozos al ver entrar a sus dos hermanos mayores –amity ¿Qué paso?– pregunto Emira afligidamente –¡y ustedes que mierda les importa! soy solamente la basura de la familia

los hermanos se miraron mutuamente con sus caras afligidas por un momento y se acercan a amity –no amity ¿por que dices eso?– dijo Edric –tu no eres la basura de la familia– dijo Emira sentándose junto a edric al lado de su hermana –mama y papa lo dijeron, soy la decepción de la familia– dijo entre lagrimas. emira y edric la abrazan y dicen unas palabras al unísono –no, no lo eres

7 de febrero de 1975 3:22 AM

–aagh no es momento– dijo amity tocándose levemente la cabeza –no, no luz tranquila Eda no te disparo eso jamás paso– dijo acercándose a luz –¿entonces que fue eso?– pregunto secándose las lagrimas –eso es algo de belos, puede proyectar tus mas profundos miedos pero tranquila, Eda jamás te disparo

–luz– se escucho una familiar voz llamando desde la casa –¿Eda?– dijo luz –luz ¿Dónde estas?– se seguía escuchando a Eda pero ahora subiendo las escaleras –es Eda, encontró la manera de entrar– luz se levanta del suelo para salir de la habitación –espera luz– susurro amity deteniendo a luz –algo anda mal, la casa no se pudo abrir simplemente así– dijo chasqueando en eso ultimo

luz se estremeció y se tapo la boca con las manos al escuchar el sonido de un arma recargándose –luz por favor no me lo hagas tan difícil– Eda caminaba por el oscuro pasillo con el arma en mano en busca de luz –por favor luz, te lo prometo será rápido– luz sintió su corazón palpitar velozmente, no quería que esa escena se replicase. no de nuevo –¿estas? ¡aquí!– Eda patea una puerta para revisar su interior –nop aquí no

luz empezó a respirar agitadamente por su nariz mientras le salía una pequeña lagrimilla. amity solamente se mantuvo callada al escuchar a Eda de fondo –¿o tal vez? ¡aquí!– Eda patea la puerta de la habitación de al lado –no tampoco– luz solamente cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el turno de su habitación, el turno de la vida, el turno de su vida.

–luz quédate aquí– pidió amity acercándose a luz –espera amity ¿Qué haces?– pregunto afligidamente pero amity solamente le sonrió para luego salir de la habitación atravesando la pared.

–luz ¿estas aquí?– dijo mirando una puerta –jeje no tengo que preguntar– Eda prepara su arma dispuesta a entrar pero –¡alt...!– antes de que amity terminase de hablar Eda le dispara en la cabeza haciendo que dejase de flotar lentamente y sus ojos empezasen a brillar de rojo obligándola a ver, lo que no quería ver.

ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto mas. el mismo lugar, la misma casa, todos los días este vacío y oscuro sitio. ya no aguanto, estoy cansada de recorrer esta maldita casa día y noche por no saber que mas hacer, estoy harta de tener de tener que ver el sol y la luna ocultarse por la ventana por no saber que mas hacer.

estoy cansada de ver este oscuro sitio empolvarse y llenarse de telarañas cada vez mas, estoy segura que aunque este sitio se derrumbase aun así estaría atrapada entre cuatro paredes y un techo invisibles y estoy harta.

se lo que hice pero ni siquiera me acuerdo mi anterior vida y solo quiero irme de aquí, irme de este lado del mundo. yo solamente.. yo solamente quiero...

descansar

–¡amity!– luz sale del cuarto al escuchar el disparo y se encuentra con la escena. una Eda con ojos rojos la voltea a ver y le sonríe para luego desvanecerse, revelando que detrás suyo estaba amity. sentada de rodillas mirando hacia el techo y con los ojos rojos.

–¡amity– luz se acerca a ella y se agacha a su altura –ya no aguanto.. ya no aguanto– repetía en voz baja mientras seguía en trance –¡amity despierta! ¡por favor!– suplicaba luz con los ojos brillosos. luz ve sus manos y coloca sus manos en la cabeza de amity con la esperanza de que suceda lo mismo de antes pero nada –¡despierta amity! ¡por favor!

_–eso no funcionara–_

–¡por favor! ¡déjala!– suplicaba ante la voz.

_–no, tenias ganas de hacer esto hace un buen tiempo–_

7 de febrero de 1975 6:00 AM

el sol se asomaba por una ventana. luz estuvo todo el resto de la noche observando entre lagrimas el trance de amity.

_–fue bueno mientras duro–_

el rojo de los ojos de amity se desvaneció –¡aaah!– grito levemente al perder su trance –¡amity!– grito luz de felicidad opacada por sus lagrimas, y yendo a abrazarla como pudo debido a su estado fantasmal –luz.. ¿Qué fue eso?– pregunto totalmente confundida de lo que paso –lo siento amity, lo siento esto es mi culpa– dijo tratando de mantener el abrazo. amity se separa fácilmente y se coloca delante de luz –luz.. necesito tu ayuda

luz asiente –me dijiste que me habían encontrado muerta, que me había matado– dijo afligida – y quiero saber porque, por que me mate si se supone que no estoy arrepentida, y para eso necesito tu ayuda– dijo –lo que sea amity ¿Qué necesitas que haga?– pregunto –háblame de tu familia

–¿que?– dijo luz sorprendida –mientras estaba contigo, e estado teniendo algunos recuerdos de mi vida pasada y necesito que me hables de tu familia, tal vez con eso recuerde lo demás– luz toma su gorro y lo observa –mi madre se llama Camila, solía acompañarme a mojarme en las lluvias y era muy divertido, Eda nos visitaba semanalmente por que se lleva bien con mi madre pero yo solía juntarme mas seguido con Eda a hacer alguna que otra cosa delictiva jaja– rio afligidamente –pero también solíamos discutir mucho

–ella quiere a Eda, es su amiga después de todo pero conoce las cosas en las que se mete Eda y no le agradaba que yo también me meta en esas cosas, Eda nunca me incentivo a hacerlo y yo solamente me unía a ella por la sensación del momento y a mi madre nunca le agrado eso y un día discutimos, mas fuerte de lo que solíamos discutir y grite sin pensar "Eda es mas madre para mi que tu" y escape de casa y me fui con Eda– lagrimas empiezan a caer en el gorro

–al principio no fue tan malo, robábamos por qui y por acá pero un día, Eda empezó a llevar una pistola y empeze a tener miedo a que la use pero eso nunca fue lo peor, un día íbamos a robar una casa en la que había un perro vigilando y Eda le dio carne con somníferos para que durmiese pero cuando salimos de casa, el perro no respiraba, Eda le había dado mucho somnífero matándolo y desde ese día me arrepiento de irme de casa, me arrepiento de discutir con mi madre, siento que tengo que volver a verla pero no me siento tan valiente para hacerlo

amity la mira afligidamente pero..

**–eres la decepción de la familia–**

**–si hubieras nacido con el cabello verde no haría esto–**

–¡aaagh!– amity se toca nuevamente la cabeza –¡amity! ¿Qué paso? ¿estas recordando?– dijo con preocupación –c.. creo que si.. luz ahí vuelvo


	7. revelaciones

amity se dirigía flotando a una habitación y entra atravesando la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura debido a que no tenia una ventana para reflejar el sol de la mañana. y vacía como el resto de la casa –belos– llamo –¡belos!– siguió llamando –¡¡belos!!

_–aagh ya te escuche–_

–¡¿quien eres?! ¡¿que eres?!, ¡¿por que soy un fantasma?! ¡¡se que algo sabes!!– exigió mirando hacia todos lados para que belos se aparezca.

_–no estas lista para verdad amity–_

–¿no estoy lista para la verdad? o ¿no quieres que sepa la verdad?– dijo viendo como una figura se aparecía en la habitación _–bien_

_–soy un demonio niña, mi nombre fue belos ketcham, fui practicante de magia negra y dueño de estas tierras y enterrado en estas mismas, pero mi sueño fue interrumpido debido a la construcción de un loquero, la oscuridad que emanaba ese sitio me convirtió en lo que soy pero cuando ese sitio fue destruido y remplazado por este molesto vecindario, me vi forzado a mudarme a este lugar_

_–y cuando note la presencia de tu familia, me dije a mi mismo que tenia deshacerme de ellos–_

–tu.. tu los mataste– dijo 

_–no jaja, no te des aires de inocencia. yo siempre eh notado como te trataban, yo siempre e notado como te sentías, yo solamente moví los hilos. ¿tu te acuerdas de willow?–_

**–deberías matarlos–**

**–vales mas de lo que te hacen creer–**

**–no hay de otra amity, tienen que pagar–**

–aaagh.. agh.. willow mi.. mi amiga imaginaria.. recordé– dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con dolor.

_–así es, esa misma "amiga imaginaria" tuya, siempre fui yo–_

–¿que?– dijo confundida

_–yo siempre te hacia notar lo malos que eran contigo, yo siempre puse el tema en la conversación y yo siempre te recomendé hacerlo desde antes, pero cuando un día ya te cansaste de todo yo solamente te di la ubicación del rifle_

la figura se aparece detrás de amity y coloca sus manos en la cabeza de amity

_–y te mostrare lo que hiciste–_

13 de noviembre de 1974 3:13 AM

–en la cochera, detrás de la mesa con herramientas– dijo la figura de una chica transparente de aspecto un poco regordeta y con anteojos. amity asintió y se levanto, subió los dos escalones y abrió la puerta camuflada de su cuarto secreto que estaba debajo de las escaleras.

tomo las llaves de la puerta principal y trasera y reviso si estaba cerradas. nota que si están cerrados y oculta las llaves en un cajón. se dirige a la cochera y revisa detrás de la mesa con herramientas y ahí estaba. un rifle marlín 336C –tenias razón willow

amity con rifle en mano sale de la cochera y sube por las escaleras de la casa en silencio. llega a una habitación y abre la puerta en silencio. ahí estaban sus padres, durmiendo plácidamente.

su padre boca abajo y su madre boca arriba –vamos amity son un tiro fácil– se apareció su amiga willow detrás suyo –no.. no lo se– dijo susurrando –acuérdate de las cosas que te dijeron, que te obligaron a hacer

la cara de amity cambia a una reflejando ira. apunta primero a su padre y jala el gatillo. dejándole un hueco donde salía sangre en la parte trasera de la cabeza –¡que! ¡¡alador!!– su madre despierta instantáneamente al escuchar el disparo. pero amity no le dio ni tiempo para procesar lo que paso cuando le disparo en su frente. matándola instantáneamente.

–ya esta.. ya no mas– dijo entre jadeos –que dices amity, quedan esos dos– willow apunta a la puerta abierta de la habitación revelando a dos gemelos que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. rápidamente se van corriendo por las escaleras para evitar lo peor –no.. no hace falta esos dos

–pero amity no puedes dejar un trabajo sin completar– dijo –pero ellos no willow, ellos nunca fueron malos conmigo, me molestaban un poco pero ed y em siempre me apoyaron, nunca me vieron como basura, y yo los quiero por eso– dijo afligidamente dudando el si aun sostener el arma –hay amity... _haces esto mas difícil para mi_

willow cambia de forma sin que amity se diera cuenta a una figura oscura y coloca sus manos en la cabeza de amity haciendo que los ojos de esta ultima se hicieran rojos _–terminemos el trabajo_

7 de febrero de 1975 6:10 AM

–¡aaaah!– amity sale del trance de un grito –¡que.. que fue eso!– grito levemente

_–jajaja ¿te lo tienen que contar todo niña? tu mataste a tus padres pero no fuiste capaz de hacerle lo mismo a tus inútiles hermanos–_

–no...– dijo afligidamente

_–yo solamente te hice un favor al completar el trabajo por ti, pero claramente fuiste muy estúpida y te mataste al momento que te deje–_

–¡¿porque?!.. ¡¿por que sigo siendo un fantasma?!– amity sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía.

_–jaja ¿crees que te dejare ir así sin mas? considéralo un castigo por desobedecerme. ahora vete, ya sabes lo que querías–_

amity sale flotando de la habitación cabizbaja dándose un abrazo a si misma –¡amity!– apareció luz con su cara denotando preocupación –yo.. no quise matarlos.. o al menos a em y ed– dijo afligidamente –esta bien amity, tu no querías– dijo luz tratando de consolarla –es un demonio.. belos es un demonio y me obligo a hacerlo, y por desobedecerlo me tiene atada en esta casa, jamás podre descansar en paz 

–espera amity ¿dijiste que es un demonio?– pregunto mostrando un poco de sorpresa en su cara –s.. si ¿por que preguntas?– dijo tratando de calmarse –creo que se como podemos detenerlo


	8. disculpas

–¿de que hablas luz?– dijo amity tratando de calmarse –según lo que investigue, los demonios tienen debilidades y esas debilidades se llaman palismanes– contesto –¿palismanes? ¿Qué son esos?– pregunto la fantasma –los palismanes son la debilidad de un demonio, cuando un demonio se ubica en un sitio, ese sitio genera un palisman naturalmente. con eso podremos deshacernos de belos, pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde podría estar?

–creo que se donde podría estar– dijo amity. amity guía a luz hasta la pared que sostenía las escaleras –esto es una pared amity, aquí no puede estar el palisman– dijo mientras veía la pared tapizada –empújalo– exigió amity –ok como digas– luz empuja levemente la pared revelando que era una puerta hacia una habitación secreta

–wow esta casa me sorprende cada vez mas– luz y amity se adentran al cuarto

**–linda habitación tuya mittens–**

**–pequeña pero meh–**

–aagh– amity nuevamente se toca la cabeza –amity ¿Qué pasa?– dijo al ver a amity –nada solo.. recuerdos de una vida perdida– luz la ve afligidamente –¿Dónde podría estar ese palisman? luz– pregunto para que deje de verla así –cierto, los palismanes suelen estar debajo del suelo ¿pero como romperemos el piso?

–quizás eso sirva– dijo amity apuntando a un pico –¡eso es!– luz toma la herramienta y con esta ultima empieza a golpear el suelo –vaya tienes fuerza– dijo amity sorprendida al ver como el concreto se empezaba a romper –si.. a veces a Eda le gustaba robar cosas pesadas– respondió un tanto cansada –ya veo

luz logra quitar la capa de concreto y encuentra tierra –uf bien ahora solo queda rebuscar en la tierra– luz cava con el pico y se detiene cuando ve un pequeño objeto –¿es ese?– pregunto amity –si, debe serlo– luz toma el objeto y resulta ser una pequeña estatua en forma de búho –¿un búho?– dijo amity algo extrañada –si, lo palismanes toman la forma de animales, en este caso un búho

–bien, aprovechemos que belos es débil a esta hora del día– dijo amity emocionada –ese es el problema amity, el palisman solamente dará efecto si el demonio esta en su estado mas poderoso– dijo bajando su animo –espera ¿enserio? tu ya sabes lo que es capaz de hacer en esa hora– dijo –lo se amity pero no tenemos de otra–respondió –lo se lo entiendo pero, sabes lo que podría pasarte ¿cierto?

–si.. lo se– respondió afligidamente –luz se que esto te sonara desalentador pero, deberías contarle lo que me dijiste a Eda y despedirte de ella por si sucede lo peor, yo no pude, pero tu si– luz asiente y se va de la habitación. luz lentamente se dirige hacia la puerta trasera cabizbaja y pensante, ¿Cómo lo dirá? ¿Cómo Eda lo va a tomar?, son seguramente las cosas que luz estaba pensando mientras caminaba con miedo a tener esa conversación. pero llego a la puerta.

–Eda ¿estas ahí?– llamo mientras se sentaba apoyándose en la puerta –aah– Eda se despierta rápidamente al escuchar la voz de luz –¡luz! ¡¿estas ahí?! ¡¿estas bien?!– pregunto un tanto alarmada –jaja estoy bien Eda tranquila no pasa nada enserio– dijo riendo un poco –aaah menos mal

–Eda tengo que hablar contigo– dijo afligidamente –que pasa luz– responde –ya no.. ya no me gusta hacer esto– Eda hace un pequeño gesto de sorpresa pero se desvanece al momento –tu miedo.. soy yo– afirmo Eda –no Eda tu no..

–no luz, esta bien lo entiendo, nunca te debí haber metido en mis mierdas en primer lugar, estoy segura que de no ser por mi ahora mismo estarías en una universidad o algo así– dijo –Eda.. tengo miedo de ti.. de que uses esa arma tuya contra alguien y desde aquella vez con lo del perro no dejo de pensar en lo devastada que quedo esa familia– lagrimas caían de sus ojos

–lo siento luz, lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar, y por mi culpa estas encerrada ahí dentro y.. entiendo si me odias luz– Eda se seca unas lagrimas –no Eda.. yo no te odio, aunque pase por todo eso y esto, yo no te odio yo te quiero mucho Eda, y quería que supieses eso y que le digas a mama que también la quiero por favor– dijo mientras se levantaba –espera luz ¿de que hablas?

–jaja no nada te quería decir eso nomas, que te quiero mucho después de todo –jaja ok luz.. yo también te quiero


	9. despedida

8 de febrero de 1975 3:10 AM

La oscuridad de la noche nuevamente invadió amityville. Mientras que Eda trataba inútilmente de dormir, luz y amity simplemente esperaron a la hora en la que aparecería belos –luz, ya casi es hora ¿estas listas?– pregunto amity a luz –aaah, mas o menos– respondió con tono bajo –¿Qué pasa luz– pregunto denotando preocupación –jaja no nada amity pero, esto te parecerá extraño pero.. ¿por que tiene el mismo nombre del pueblo? 

–aaah... sabes.. no tengo idea, ¿por que me pusieron el mismo nombre del pueblo? jajajaja– rio junto a luz –jajaja aaah.. creo que ahora si estoy lista amity– dijo luz sonriente. luz toma su linterna y junto a amity se dirigen al cuarto mas grande –¿lo tienes?– pregunto amity –sip– luz ilumina el palisman de búho con la linterna

–amity– llamo –si luz– responde –lo lograremos, lo prometo– dijo luz con media sonrisa y amity le devuelve la sonrisa –¡belos!– llamo –¡belos!– llamo luz –¡¡belos!!– llamaron juntas

_–sabían que son bastante molestas–_

una figura entre la oscuridad se hizo presente. luz lo alumbra con la linterna y solamente estaba su silueta como sombra –¡belos! ¡no dejare que me tengas atrapada aquí toda la eternidad! ¡nos desharemos de ti y vengare a mis hermanos!

_–jaja ¿y que harás para lograr eso?–_

–¡usaremos esto!– luz revela el palisman –para deshacernos de ti y que amity pueda descansar en paz

_–oh encontraron mi palisman, siempre me pregunte de que animal era–_

la linterna de luz empieza a parpadear –nononono, ahora no– luz empieza a sacudir la linterna con la esperanza de que se arregle –luz tranquila– pidió amity. la silueta desaparece de la vista de la linterna –¡¿donde esta?!– dijo luz mirando hacia todos lados. 

_–esto será fácil–_

la figura se hace presente detrás de luz y amity y coloca sus manos en sus cabeza para que por ultima vez, vean lo que no quieren ver.

amity caminaba por un sitio oscuro, confundida del porque o como llego ahí hasta que..

**–eres basura amity–**

**–eres una decepción para la familia–**

**–por que no naciste con el pelo verde como tus hermanos–**

–aaagh– amity se tocaba la cabeza denotando dolor –vaya amity, no pensé que sufrías tanto– una familiar voz se escucho de fondo –¿luz?– luz se hace presente frente a amity –¡luz! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?– dijo amity confundida –eso no importa mucho ahora amity

–¿que?– dijo confundida –me estaba preguntando ¿de verdad no quisiste matar a tus hermanos? por que me parece que fuiste bastante sádica– luz chasquea y el escenario cambia al momento en que amity mato a Edric

**–solo cállate quieres–**

–¡aaah! dios mío– dijo tapándose la boca denotando horror –y con tu hermana tampoco fuiste tan gentil, santo dios hasta dijiste una frase antes de matar– luz chasquea y muestra la escena.

**–di adiós, hermanita–**

–¡dios!, luz por favor, yo no quería hacer eso– dijo amity con pequeñas lagrimas –no querías ¡no querías!– grito levemente –asesina de mierda, ¡estoy segura que si tienes la opción lo harías de nuevo!– amity solamente se quedo callada –es mas puedo probarlo– luz chasquea y el escenario cambia al cuarto de los padres de amity –¿que?– amity nota que esta sosteniendo un rifle –que, este momento aaagh...

**–decepción para la familia–**

los padres de amity se despiertan –¿que? ¡amity blight que estas haciendo aquí!– grito levemente odalia desde la cama –¡¿que haces con mi rifle mocosa de mierda?!– grito levemente alador.

_–siguen siendo igual de basuras como antes–_

–no.. no soy basura– dijo en voz baja amity –¡cierra la boca mocosa! ¡vete a tu cuarto!– exigió odalia –no..– responde en voz baja –¡eres una decepción! ¡una basura! ¡no pudiste ni nacer con el pelo verde!– grito odalia

–¡cállate!– amity apunta a su madre –mocosa patética, yo se que no vas a disparar, porque eres basura, una decepción– amity respiraba agitadamente de enojo mientras seguía apuntando –¡eso!.. ¡eso lo vere...!

**–¿no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste amity?–**

**–esta bien amity, no querías–**

**–un apodo como mittens te iría bien–**

**–¿Por qué tienes el mismo nombre que el pueblo?–**

**–lo lograremos, lo prometo–**

amity suelta el gatillo y tira el arma al suelo –no.. no vale la pena

_–interesante, pero no voy a perder el control con la otra–_

–¡aaaaah!– luz gritaba mientras estaba en trance –¡luz!– Eda se levanto del grito y trato de abrir la puerta pero seguía trabada –¡pedazo de mierda! ¡¡luz!! ¡luz!... luz– Eda lentamente caía al suelo derrotada –luz.. perdóname, no se como no me odias como lilith. soy solamente basura y ahora por mi culpa estas sufriendo– Eda entre lagrimas saco la pistola de su bolsillo y observa la casa del vecino –tal vez yo no te pueda sacar de aquí luz, pero se quienes pueden– dicho eso Eda apunta a las ventanas y dispara varias veces.

–¡aaah! ¡¿disparos?! ¡no de nuevo!– dijo Gus Porter

luz se escondía de detrás de una pared con la boca cerrada con las manos –luz– una familiar voz se escuchaba de fondo –luz sal de donde te escondas, vamos será rápido– la voz de Eda se escuchaba de fondo –por favor..– susurro luz al escuchar una pistola recargarse –te escuche

luz se se estremeció y su respiración empezó a agitarse al escuchar a Eda. pasos a su dirección se escuchaban –por favor Eda, no por favor– suplico luz en voz baja –por favor Eda no me hagas esto, yo te..

**–tu miedo... soy yo–**

**–nunca te debí haber metido en mis mierdas en primer lugar–**

**–lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar–**

**–yo también te quiero–**

–te quiero– luz se levanta del suelo y sale de donde esta escondida y se pone enfrente de Eda –ahí estas ven aquí– dijo Eda con el arma en mano –¡no!– dijo luz mirando hacia los ojos a Eda –¿que?– dijo confundida –¡Eda jamás me haría esto!– se empieza a acercar a Eda y esta ultima retrocede –¡Eda me quiere! ¡Eda se arrepiente de todo lo que me hizo sufrir!– luz quita la pistola de la mano a Eda –espera niña ¿Qué haces?– luz le apunta a la cabeza –tu no eres Eda– dicho eso dispara

_–¡¿que?!–_

luz sale del trance y toma el palisman –¡aaah!– luz golpea el palisman contra el suelo y empieza a brillar iluminando la casa. el palisman empieza a parpadear cobrando vida y la estatua de búho empieza a flotar abriendo sus alas.

_–me sorprendes niña–_

la estatua absorbe la figura de entre las sombras y de un destello de luz la estatua de búho desaparece

–¡aaah! ¡luz!– amity despierta de su trance –¡amity!– luz se pone delante de ella –¡amity funciono se fue!– dijo luz alegremente –¿se fue? ¿por cuanto?– pregunto confundida –¡eso no importa amity! pasaran meses, años o décadas hasta que vuelva, pero tu ya eres libre– dijo luz soltando una pequeña lagrima que denotaba felicidad –¡luz!

amity salta hacia ella para darle un abrazo como pudo –jajajaja el abrazo mas frio que recibí– dijo luego de una risa –cállate– exigió alegremente.

**–mittens pase lo que pase, te apoyaremos–**

amity da una sonrisa sin soltar a luz al recordar eso –luz gracias, gracias por todo– luz nota que pequeñas bolas de luz están saliendo de amity –amity estas..

–lo se, pero no importa eso, solamente te quiero decir una cosa– amity coloca su cara en frente de la de luz –luz, yo te amo– dicho eso, amity como pudo acerco su cara a la de luz y le dio un beso, un largo, frio pero con mucho sentimiento, beso.

–yo también te amo amity– amity finalmente se desvaneció entre las luces que emanaba –yo también te amo

se escucharon golpes en la puerta principal –¡Eda!– dijo luz al escuchar eso –¡luz!– se escucho a Eda de fondo y luz se dirige hacia ella –¡Eda!– luz le da un fuerte abrazo a Eda –aaah gracias a dios que estas bien

–Eda ¿Cómo entraste?– pregunto luz confundida –aah tuve la ayuda de unos uniformados– aparece un policía y esposa a Eda –edalyn clawthorne usted queda arrestada por robo a propiedad privada y uso ilegal de un arma– dijo el oficial –¡espera! ¡Eda!

–si si, lo se azulito ¿puedes darnos un momento?– el oficial asiente y se aleja un poco sin sacarle la vista de encima –mira luz tuve que hacer un pequeño escandalo para que viniese ayuda– dijo Eda aun esposada –pero Eda no quiero que vayas a la cárcel– dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caian –mira luz, toda mi vida me metí en mierdas y esto era cuestión de tiempo, además tenia que llamar ayuda para que te saquen de aquí

–pero Eda yo..– lagrimas caía de sus ojos –no luz, escucha ya le dije a un oficial como contactar con Camila, discúlpate con ella y todo eso, y no te preocupes por mi, mi hermana es abogada seguramente me quitara algún que otro año– dijo con una sonrisa –te visitare Eda, lo prometo

–lo se– respondió con una sonrisa –y con eso será suficiente para mi– el oficial nuevamente se acerca a Eda –suficiente despedida vámonos– exigió el oficial tomando de las esposas a Eda.

el oficial sube a Eda a un vehículo de policía. luz solamente puede ver como a Eda se la llevan en el coche –adiós Eda– se despidió con su mano mientras el vehículo se iba.

–aah– suspiro –¿Dónde estarás amity?– se pregunto viendo las estrellas de la noche. luz se quedo mirando las estrellas un rato –¡niña!– luz se da vuelta y era un oficial que la estaba llamando –esa mujer nos dio la manera para contactar a tu madre, vámonos– exigió el oficial abriendo la puerta del coche –si, ¡ahí voy!– luz se sube al coche y se va del lugar.

en algún sitio

amity caminaba en un campo blanco ya sin su ropa con manchas de sangre, sentía una gran paz alrededor –¿eh?– amity visualiza a dos siluetas conocidas, a dos familiares conocidos, a dos hermanos suyos –¿edric? ¿Emira?– dijo confundida –¿amity?– dijeron al unisono.

amity entre lágrimas corre hacia ellos y les da un fuerte abrazo –¡¡lo siento!! ¡¡perdónenme no quería!!– dijo con lagrimas que no paraban y tampoco su abrazo correspondido –esta bien mittens, esta bien– dijo Emira afligidamente –sabemos que no quería mittens– dijo edric –jaja extrañaba que llamen así

18 de diciembre de 1975 3:15 PM

una familia estaba desempacando en la 112 de ocean avenue –amor ¿estas seguro de comprar esta casa?– pregunto una mujer de nombre kathy –por supuesto amor, es muy barata y es enorme, perfecta para nuestros hijos– respondió alegremente el padre de familia de nombre George –solo que con la fama que tuvo esta casa me da un poco de preocupación– respondió kathy –no te preocupes son tontearías

_–mmm, fue un largo sueño–_

pero la familia lutz, cometió un grave error.


	10. historia real y nota del escritor

el 14 de noviembre de 1974 cerca de las 3 de la mañana sucedió una tragedia en el 112 de ocean avenue en amityville USA. la familia defeo fue asesinada por el hijo mayor de nombre Ronald defeo Jr. mientras todos dormían. ronald utilizo un rifle marlín 336C para asesinarlos, casi todos menos la madre que recibió un tiro en la zona frontal de la cabeza, fueron encontrados con un disparo en la zona trasera de la cabeza. todos encontrados en la cama boca abajo.

durante la autopsia de los cuerpos no se encontró indicios de uso de algún somnífero o droga ni indicios de lucha en los cuerpos.

el 18 de diciembre de 1975 se mudo a la casa la familia lutz, quedaron maravillados por el precio y aspecto del lugar, pero lo que no esperaban era toda la presencia paranormal constante de la casa, obligándolos a irse nomas a los 28 días después de mudarse.

el 5 de febrero de 1865 falleció john ketcham un practicante de magia negra y fue enterrado en la mismas tierras que la casa. un tiempo después se construyo un psiquiátrico donde se maltrataba a los pacientes. se cree que debido a las oscuridad que dejo ese pasado, la casa es una fuente natural de demonios y atracción paranormal o al menos eso es lo que se corríjanme si quieren.

nota

y eso fue tres noches y tres infierno, de parte del que traduce las publicaciones de myown cada vez que le da pereza hacerlo ella misma (aunque me la paso bien haciéndolo) si no entendiste eso último para entender revisa las ultimas publicaciones de myown_noanimations en YouTube y ve los comentarios fijados.

que les pareció las historia? tenia ganas de hacer un fanfic desde que supe de la existencia de este AU que es prácticamente desde el inicio xd, e cambiado un poco(bastante, mucho) la historia del AU original, para traerles esto y espero que no les moleste, enserio me divertí haciendo este fanfic el terror parece que se me da bien ¿oh no? eso es lo que yo creo. la historia no tiene un final tan feliz como en otros fanfic del AU pero que se le va a hacer.

y si myown lees esto quiero decir que me encanta tu canal y que seguiré traduciendo tus publicaciones, bye.


End file.
